Stunning
by rylie.pugh
Summary: The Doctor is in and he has stollen Stella's heart. Many journies await the young woman in adventure and romance through time and space. Can she handle it, or will it drive her mad?


My hands were trembling, my knees were weak, and I kept twitching my eye. I don't know why I was doing these weird ticks, but for some reason, I was a nervous wreck today. I was sweating bullets and my shirt was soaked.

Come on, Stella! This isn't hard! I looked at my watch, 12:56 pm. Four more minutes until my interview. I have had so many, why is this one getting me all rattled? Just four more minutes and he will be done with the other interviewee and will see me next. It's almost time.

I looked around the room. The reception office of this big corporation was actually pretty small. There was a small desk with a fat red-head typing away on her Mac, a small fikus sat sadly in the corner with limp, dead leaves next to the big oak door with a gold plaque that read 'Director', and then there was the sofa that I'm sitting on. It was big and plushy and orange with bright red buttons on it. I was fairly uncomfortable. A clock hung on the wall, ticking away time. Time. A funny thing; time. I wish I had more of it. More of it to spend with my father, more of it to spend with my sister, Ella.

I let my thoughts wonder, trying to calm my nerves. Maybe I'm so nervous because something good is going to happen. Something exciting. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be getting this job! It seemed like my thoughts were the only thing that I could hear. My own voice inside my head. I can make it into any other voice I want. And who's to say that the voice I hear is really my voice? When I speak, I know what I hear is not what other people hear, so how am I supposed to know that the voice in my head is really my voice? Why is it so quiet in here?

The clock stopped ticking, stuck at 12:59 pm. And not only that, but the receptionist stopped typing. Wait a minute (literally) she's not just stopped typing… she's stopped moving all together. What the fu-

CRASH!

I turn to the Director's door. The crash came from his office. I stand up, about to run the other direction when I run into a man and fall over. He catches me quickly and helps me stand up right. What the fuck? Where did he come from? I look him in the face, his serious face. Every muscle has forced his mouth into a frown, his brow furrowed and his eyes hard as stone. Whatever happened in that room has got this man's panties in a twist.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He gripped my arm a little tighter, like whatever was in that room was extremely dangerous and was contemplating whether or not he should let me go. He looked down at me and then everything changed, his face, his eyes, his body language, all from serious and stone, to a smile and a straight posture. What?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Stella Rodriguez."

"Well, Stella, would you like to be a part of something extraordinary?"

All I could do is blink. What the fuck is this guy on?

He took my hand and pulled me to the Director's door. The man reared back and kicked the door wide open, and inside was the freakiest, most scary thing I have ever seen. I can't even describe what I saw! Tentacles and sludge! Hundreds of eye balls and pointy teeth!

"Are you done playing 'big business man'?" the man asked, stepping forward.

The creature grunted with displeasure.

"And who are you?" the creature gurgled out.

"Who am I? Why, I'm the Doctor." The monster started to tremble in…fear?

I turned to look at him.

"Doctor who?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Just the Doctor." He turned back to the monster, "And as for you, mister Big Director, stop eating humans!"

Eating humans? Oh my God!

"Now, you're a smart alien. I'm sure you've noticed the large space ship hovering over London right…about…now!"

The whole room got shadowed.

"What have you done?!" the monster screamed.

"I told your parents on you." The Doctor said, smiling.

Suddenly the window burst open, glass shattered everywhere. A bright light shown through the open window and picked up the monster like a grab game machine at the arcade.

"No! You can't do this to me!" it screamed.

"Oh, but I think I just did." The Doctor said, crossing his arms.

And then he was gone, the monster was gone. The Doctor turned to me, "Come on, you're going to want to see this." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office, pieces of glass fell out of my hair. We ran down the corridor and through another door to the outside. A large space ship was just leaving the sky.

"Oh. My. God."

"So, Stella Rodriguez, enough adventure for a lifetime?"

"That. Was. Amazing!" I shouted. I had never been so terrified in my life. "What are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He glanced over at me.

I folded my arms and nudged my head to the sky. "I wouldn't believe you? You just tattled on an alien and probably got him ground for a million years!"

"Well, actually, Gilligown's only live to be eight thousand and forty-nine earth years."

"Are you an alien? You don't look like an alien."

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old." He flat out said.

I just blinked.

"Now, do you want more thrills, or do you want to continue your boring life?"

"Take me away!" no doubt in my mind, I need to escape from my terrible life. Who knows, maybe this is just a wonderful dream. It couldn't hurt anyone, it's not like anyone cares about where I am or who I'm with.

"Ok, Stella Rodriguez, come with me." He grabbed my hand again and shock went through my body and we started to run down a street, making turns here and there until we stopped in front of a large, blue police box.

"What's that?"

"This is the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"What's a T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"It means Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's my space ship."

"Space ship? Isn't it a bit small?"

"Nah, there's plenty of room for two."

"No way!"

"Take a look." The Doctor snaps his fingers and the doors to the Police Box swing open. I creep up closer and take a peek inside. I couldn't believe what I saw. A huge room of metal and technology that you see on SyFy. I step back.

"No. way!"

"What do you say? I could use the company of a new face."

"Oh… I don't know… I don't even know your name."

"I told you, I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just… The Doctor."

"Hmmm…"

"Did I mention that the T.A.R.D.I.S. is a time machine?"

I perked up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but you got to promise to not strand me anywhere! You got that?"

"What do you take me for?"

"A guy I just met only a few minutes ago who is asking me to run away with him in his time machine."

"Oh, right."

He takes me hand and steps forward toward the Police Box. "Are you ready, Stella Rodriguez?"

"Yes, but just call me Stella."


End file.
